yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Celestia shopping for Christmas/Carolers from Warner Bros Studios
Here is how Princess Yuna gets her regards from her aunt in Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas. Then, There was a telephone call as Gizmo's Lego Counterpart answers. Gizmo (LEGO): Hello? Princess Celestia: If Yuna's home, Can I speak to her? With that said, Gizmo brought the phone to her. Princess Yuna: Hello? Princess Celestia: Hello, Yuna. How's my little niece doing on Hearth's Warming Eve? Princess Yuna: Doing good. Princess Celestia: Listen, Yuna. I'm running late for Christmas, But I'm almost done Christmas shopping. But I will be home soon, I promise. Princess Yuna: Okay, Auntie. I'll be waiting. Just as Yuna hangs up, Harvey Beaks hears something coming from outside. Harvey Beaks: Listen. I think I hear some carolers! When everyone looked outside, All of the Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs came as carolers arriving from Warner Bros Studios singing the carols. Princess Yuna: It's our friends from Warner Bros. Studios, The Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and Animaniacs characters. Bugs Bunny: Eh... (eats his carrot) What's up, Yuna? Buster Bunny: Hi, Yuna. Yakko Warner: Merry Christmas from Warner Bros. Studios! Wakko Warner: Peace on Earth! Dot Warner: Let's sing, Everybody. So, Everyone sing their carol to honor Princess Yuna and her friends. :Oh, come, oh, come, Emmanuel, :And ransom captive Israel, :That mourns in lonely exile here :Until the Son of God appear. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! :Oh, come, our Wisdom from on high, :Who ordered all things mightily, :To us the path of knowledge show, :And teach us in her ways to go. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! :Oh, come, oh, come, our Lord of might, :Who to your tribes on Sinai's height :In ancient times gave holy law, :In cloud and majesty and awe. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! :Oh, come O Rod of Jesse's stem, :From ev'ry foe deliver them :That trust your mighty pow'r to save; :Bring them in vict'ry through the grave. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! :Oh, come, O Key of David, come, :And open wide our heav'nly home; :Make safe the way that leads on high, :And close the path to misery. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! :Oh, come, our Dayspring from on high, :And cheer us by your drawing nigh, :Disperse the gloomy clouds of night, :And death's dark shadows put to flight. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! :Oh, come, Desire of nations, bind :In one the hearts of all mankind; :Oh, bid our sad divisions cease, :And be yourself our King of Peace. :Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel :Shall come to you, O Israel! After the song, Yuna invited them all inside the castle for Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve. Vice Principal Luna: I love Christmas Carolers. Princess Luna: So do I, Isamu loves it too. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225